


high touch; low touch

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Nnnnope, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Senpai, The Author Regrets Everything, i'm shitty at writing h/c tbh, please don't let this ever happen in canon h-haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata spikes the ball, crazily, and then lands just as crazily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	high touch; low touch

Hinata spikes the ball, crazily, and then lands just as crazily—on the front edge of one foot, sneaker squeaking along the floor, and then on one hand. Somewhere between those two points of contact, there is one of those muffled popping noises that bodies sometimes make under stress—and so after that miraculous, awe-inspiring point, everyone watches as Hinata lets out a noise, falls sideways, and doesn't get up.

"Shouyou?" Kenma asks, tangling his fingers in the net between them. An ominous feeling throbs in his throat.

"You—you—" Kageyama is telling Hinata. His back is stick straight, his face incomprehensibly angry.

On the court, everyone is frozen in place.

Off of it, Kenma hears whistling, the rough shouts of both sides' coaches.

"Hey, kid," says the Karasuno baldy—Tanaka whoever. By some force of will he frees himself from the rictus, drops to his knees, and takes Hinata's hand.

"Tanaka-san," Hinata whimpers, squeezing.

"Yeah," Tanaka says, squeezing back just as hard. "Don't worry. You'll be okay."


End file.
